warriorcatsfanfictionfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Zwarte Raven '' De Eerste Stap ''Hoofdstuk 1
HOOFDSTUK 1 Het was midden in de nacht. Een zacht briesje speelde door haar vacht. In de hoek van haar oog spot ze een muis. Ze wist nog maar weinig van jagen, maar liet haar in de jaaghouding zakken. De muis spitste zijn oren, maar bleef knabbelen aan zijn nootje. Ze zakte door, maakte zich klaar voor de sprong en- ' Ravenkit! ' Ravenkit deed haar ogen open. Ze zag de lichtgroene ogen van haar zusje, Kastanjekit. ' Ik was net aan het dromen over dat ik een muis aan het vangen was! ' piepte ze. Kastanjekit gniffelde. ' Dat lukt je toch nooit! ' riep ze. Ravenkit sprong op haar af en pinde haar tegen de grond. ' En jij zult nooit kunnen vechten! ' siste ze speels in Kastanjekits oor. Ook al was het maar een geintje, Kastanjekit barstte in tranen los. ' Je weet dat je rustiger moet doen met je zusje, Ravenkit. ' zei Vorstveer, hun moeder. ' Het wordt hier ook een stuk rustiger zonder jullie! ' zei Zilverstreep, die in verwachting was. Luipaardvlek lachtte.' Het wordt al rustiger na vanmiddag! Nu deze donders leerlingen worden! ' Haar kittens, Wolfkit, Amberkit en Beekkit werden die middag tot leerlingen benoemd. Wolfkit keek voldaan naar Ravenkit. Ravenkit grauwde en sprong op Wolfkit. Even worstelde ze met hem, maar daarna werden ze uit elkaar gehaald. ' Het was maar een geintje! ' riep Ravenkit verontwaardigd. ' Laat me los! Ik had haar bijna! ' piepte Wolfkit. ' Ik heb net je vacht schoongemaakt voor de ceremonie, nu doe je het zelf maar! ' snauwde Luipaardvacht, maar Ravenkit zag een twinkeling van verbazing in haar ogen. Wist ze dan niet dat Wolfkit de beste vechter was in de kraamkamer? Websters oproep verbrak haar gedachten. ' Laat alle katten die oud geoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen verzamelen bij de Doornboom voor een Clan vergadering! ' Ravenkit en Wolfkit liepen samen naar buiten. ' Veel geluk! Ik hoop niet dat je die brompot van een Gansvlek als mentor krijgt! ' Wolfkit gniffelde zacht. ' Ik zou nog geen muis kunnen leren vangen met hém als mentor! ' Schaterend liepen ze naar de Doornboom. Het was de enige boom in hun kamp en het was de grootste in hun territorium. Het was een oude, dikke boom met planten die omhoog liepen langs de stam. Er zat een kring met doornstruiken omheen, met een opening. Er waren lage, dikke takken, maar daar mochten alleen de leider op. De takken daaronder de commandant en de medicijnkat. Wolfkit, Amberkit en Beekkit liepen zenuwachtig naar de Doornboom. ' Ik doe mijn oproep vanuit Maanclan om op deze drie kittens neer te kijken.' begon Webster. Wolfkit, die net zo stoer leek, begon te trillen.' Ze zijn oud genoeg om leerlingen te worden. Wolfkit- ' Wolfkit keek zenuwachting op, met grote ogen.'- Jouw mentor zal Valblad worden. Valblad, ik respecteer jouw vechtlust. ' Valblad keek verwonderd, maar trots. Dit was haar eerste leerling. ' Ik weet zeker dat je de perfecte mentor bent voor Wolfpoot.' Valblad liep naar Wolfpoot en riek zijn neus aan. Ze ging naast hem zitten en keken naar Wolfpoot's zusjes. Amberkit's mentor werd Molvacht en die van Beekkit werd Bloemhart. Aan het einde schreeuwde iedereen blij hun nieuwe namen, Ravenkit, die het hardst Wolfpoot's nieuwe naam riep, had niet door dat iedereen al gestopt was. ' Wolfpoot! Wolfpoot! Wolfpoo..- ' Iedereen keek verbaasd of gniffelend naar Ravenkit. Wolfpoot ging naar Ravenkit en zei : ' Kom! We gaan naar mijn nieuwe hol kijken! ' Samen renden ze weg. Achter zich hoorde Ravenkit nog een paar stemmen dingen zeggen zoals : ' Aaahh.. wat schattig! ' of ' Zo vroeg al verliefd? ' Ravenkit kreeg een raar gevoel. Wolfpoot was gewoon een vriend! Ze hoopte dat Wolfpoot er zelf het zelfde over dacht. In het leerlingenhol waren Motpoot en Kikkerpoot aan het smoezen. ' Ravenkit! ' Vrostveer riep haar. Zo vroeg al? vroeg Ravenkit zich af. ' Sorry Wolfpoot. Ik moet weer terug. Fijne nacht! ' Wolfpoot keek teleurgesteld maar deed zijn best om blij te zeggen : ' Tot morgen! ' Ravenkit liep naar hem toe. ' Rustig maar. Over een maan slaap ik naast je in dit hol! En je hebt altijd Amberpoot en Beekpoot nog! ' Wolfpoot begon weer blijer te kijken. Ravenkit liep het hol uit en ging naar de kraamkamer. Daar viel ze in een rustige slaap. HOOFDSTUK 2 Het was een mooie ochtend. Ravenkit rekte zich uit en keek naar het kamp. Een paar katten waren wakker. Het was al bijna een maan geleden sinds Wolkit Wolfpoot was geworden en Ravenkit miste hem elke nacht. Ze miste zijn blauwe ogen en zijn zachte grijze pels. Ze waren de oudste van de kraamkamer en waren altijd samen. Ravenkit schudde haar kop. Stel je niet aan, dacht ze, nog even en we slapen weer samen. Een kreet onderbrak haar gedachten. Verschrikt keek ze om. Zilverstreep lag op haar zij een hijgde heftig. Zij en Ravenkit waren even de enige in de kraamkamer. ' Zilverstreep! ' schreeuwde ze verschrikt! ' Ravenkit! Maak je niet druk... mijn kittens worden geboren! ' pufte Zilverstreep. ' Wat moet ik doen?! ' vroeg Ravenkit, bijna in tranen van paniek. ' Ga naar Schorspoel... ' zei Zilverstreep. Ravenkit haastte zich snel de kraamkamer uit. In het medicijnkattenhol zat Schorspoel kruiden te sorteren. ' Oh, hey Ravenkit! Zei Schorspoel verbaasd. ' Zilverstreep... kittens!.. ' was het enige wat ze eruit kon puffen. Schorspoel knikte. ' Kom mee! ' hij nam wat bladeren in zijn mond en rende weg. Ravenkit volgde hem. Hoe kon hij zo rustig zijn?! Het leek alsof Schorspoel haar gedachten kon lezen, want hij zei rustig : ' Rustig maar, Ravenkit. Er worden vaker kittens geboren en Zilverstreep is een sterke poes. ' Ravenkit hoopte het maar. Toen ze aankwamen lag Zilverstreep te puffen op haar zij. Ze had al een kitten bij haar buik. ' Goed zo, Zilverstreep. ' spinde Schorspoel. Hij raakte met zijn neus haar buik aan. ' Er komt nog één aan. Ik geef je wel wat voor de stres en pijn. ' Hij legde wat papaverzaadjes bij haar neer. Ze at het snel op en maakte zich klaar voor haar volgende kleintje. Wasbeersnuit zat samen met Zilverstreep te kijken naar Zilverstreeps jongen. ' Hoe zullen we ze noemen? ' vroeg Wasbeersnuit. Hij was de partner van Zilverstreep. Zilverstreep wees met haar snuit naar het oudste jong. Hij was donkerbruin met een zwarte borst en buik. ' Wat dacht je van Beverkit? ' zei Zilverstreep vermoeid. Wasbeersnuit spinde en drukte zijn snuit tegen de hare. ' Prachtige naam. ' Hij keek naar het andere jong, een witte poes met kleine bruine vlekjes. ' Ik denk dat Bloesemkit een mooie naam voor haar is. ' zei hij. ' Ja.. ' pufte Zilverstreep. Schorspoel kwam erbij. ' Gefeliciteerd met je kittens, Wasbeersnuit, maar Zilverstreep heeft nu echt rust nodig. Ik weet zeker dat de andere moederkatten goed voor haar zullen zorgen. ' ' Natuurlijk, Schorspoel. ' zei Wasbeersnuit en boog respectvol zijn kop. ' Ik kom je morgen weer opzoeken. ' fluisterde hij in Zilverstreeps oor en gaf haar een lik. Schorspoel en Ravenkit gingen de kraamkamer uit. ' Dat was geweldig! ' piepte Ravenkit. Schorspoel wou wat gaan zeggen maar een oproep verbrak het. ' Laat alle katten die oud genoeg zijn om hun eigen prooi te vangen verzamelen bij de Doornboom! ' Pas toen drong het tot Ravenkit door : Ik word een leerling!!! Ze rende enthousiast naar de Doornboom. Kastanjekit zat zenuwachtig bij haar moeder, met een mooie gladde pels. Vorstveer boog voorover om Ravenkit haar vacht te likken, maar Ravenkit ontweek haar. ' Ik kan het zelf wel, mam! ' zei ze. Ravenkit zag een glinstering van trots in haar moeders ogen. ' Je bent snel geworden. Ik weet zeker dat je een hele goede krijger wordt later! ' In de menigte zag Ravenkit Wolfpoot zitten. Tot haar verassing keek hij helemaal niet naar haar. Hij had alle belangstelling bij Veerpoot. Hij ging wel erg vaak met haar om sinds hij een leerling was geworden en had maar één of twee keer de kraamkamer bezocht. Ravenkit voelde een gevoel van verontwaardigheid in haar buik opzwellen. Zij werd toch leerling?! Zij waren toch beste vrienden?! De oproep van Webster doorbrak haar gedachten. ' Ik doe mijn oproep vanuit Maanclan om op deze twee kittens neer te kijken. Ze zijn oud genoeg om leerling te worden. Ravenkit- ' Ravenkit voelde spanning opzwellen. '- Jou mentor zal Regenstorm worden. ' Ravenkit was helemaal blij. Regenstorm was de beste vriend van haar vader en was slim en aardig. ' Regenstorm, ik respecteer je slimheid en vechtkunst. Je zal de perfecte mentor voor Ravenpoot zijn. ' Regenstorm liep naar Ravenkit toe en raakte haar neus aan. Samen gingen ze naar de kant en keken naar Kastanjekit. ' Kastanjekit, jou mentor zal Eikenoog worden. Eikenoog, ik respecteer je snelheid. Je zal een goede mentor zijn voor Kastanjepoot. ' Ze raakten elkaars neus aan en gingen zitten. Iedereen begon hun nieuwe namen te roepen. Ravenpoot keek rond en hoopte dat ze Wolfpoot het hardst riep, maar ze zag hem weglopen met Veerpoot zonder om te kijken. Het geroep stierf weg en iedereen keerde langzaam terug. ' Ik zal je morgen meenemen in een patrouille rond ons territorium. ' zei Regenstorm. ' Maak eerst maar een nest in je nieuwe hol. ' ' Oké! ' miauwde Ravenpoot enthousiast. Snel rende ze naar het leerlingenhol. Het was niet om een nest te maken, dat deed ze later wel. Ze was opzoek naar Wolfpoot.